Guide to My OCs
by LongLiveEvil.VK
Summary: This is a Guide to My Descendants OC's it will be updated as I create more and I hope you all like it! (If you ever want to use one of my OC's in a story just let me know :D )
1. Chapter 1 : Ziva

Name: Ziva Potts

Preferred Name: Ziva

Age: 14

Parents: Hades (Father) Beatrice (Mother - Deceased) Melissa Morgan (Adoptive Mother Bal-Breelice09121994's OC) Chip Potts (Adoptive Father)

Other Family: Maleficent (Maternal Grandmother)

Diablo (Maternal Grandfather)

Mrs. Potts (Paternal Grandmother)

Hayley Morgan (Maternal Grandmother)

James Morgan (Maternal Grandfather)

Mal (Aunt)

Ben (Uncle)

Maddie (Aunt -Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Carina Potts (Aunt)

Belle (Cousin-Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Mason(Cousin -My OC)

Adam (Cousin -Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Alexa (Cousin -Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Alex(Cousin- My OC)

Bethany(Cousin -Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Appearence: Ziva has long straight brown hair and light brown eyes that glow a dim shade of blue when she's emotional. They glow yellow when she's seeing the future/things to come. She is tallish and thin with a light complexion, She often wears a black and white jumper with white leggings and a pair of black mary janes.

Magical Abilities: .Ziva has the same magic as her father, As well as the gift of foresight (Being able to see the future) She also is able to transport herself and others to and from places with ease.

Attitude: Ziva was raised in Auradon, so she grew up with a kind heart, she's compassionate,caring and considerate but is also very protective of her friends and family. She has her fathers temper which can sometimes cause for trouble, Other then that Ziva loves her life and believes everyone deserves a chance. She can be Sassy and stubborn at times and has a bit of a mischieviousness to her.

History: Ziva was Raised in Auradon for fourteen years under the impression she had been living with her Aunt whom she called Aunt G since the girl couldn't ever pronounce her actual name. It wasn't until she met Melissa after escaping her father was when the truth actually began to come out. When Ziva was born she was kidnapped by Mother Gothel who in turn killed the girls mother Beatrice as she tried protecting her, Gothel ended up sneaking into Auradon and raised Ziva under the false pretense that she was the girls Aunt, Gothel used Ziva for her foresight powers and was highly strict. Ziva soon was adopted by Melissa and currently lives with her new family in Auradon while Gothel was sent back to the Isle.

Hobbies: Drawing, Baking, Learning, and Reading

Friends: Belle, Gavin (My OC)

Enemies: Mother Gothel, Queen Leah, Hades

Nicknames: Z


	2. Chapter 2: Gavin

Name: Gavin Gilligan

Preferred Name:

Age: 15

Parents: Gil (Father) Unknown Mother

Other Family: Gabriella (Aunt) (Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Gaston Jr (Uncle)

Gaston the third (Uncle)

Gaston (Grandfather)

Gace (Uncle) (Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Girlfriend: Isabelle Evelyn Maleficent (BalBreelice09121994's OC)

Appearence: Gavin has short brown hair and hazel eyes. He is medium height and thin with a pale complexion, He often wears a pair of brown jeans and a ripped white t-shirt paired with a light jacket and a pair of white sneakers. Gavin always holds many things in his pockets, including many rocks, one of which is said to block out nightmares and one that glows in the dark.

Magical Abilities: None

Attitude: Gavin is a Highly Curious, Free spirit who is amazed by the simplest of things in Life, He's extremely sweet and caring and always sees the best in people and in things around him.

History: Gavin was Born on the Isle to Gil and a random barmaid who vanished without a trace,At the age of five Gaston Jr threw him off the docks where he was almost eaten by crocs, only to be 'rescued' by Harry Hook who invited him to become apart of his crew which Gavin politely rejected. Harry Hook didn't like this and so when Gavin tried to run off Harry's Hook stabbed his left leg creating a scar, luckily however Gavin was able to get away and hide. At the age of seven he was raised by his Aunt Gabriella and now resides with her Maleficent and Belle in Bargain Castle.

Hobbies: Exploring, Learning new things

Friends: Belle (Bal-Breelice09121994's OC), Ziva (My OC), Hadrey (Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Enemies: Gaston, Gaston Jr, Gaston the third, Harry Hook, Hades, Hadie, Anthony

Nicknames:


	3. Chapter 3: Alexander

Name: Alexander Tremaine

Preferred Name: Alex

Age: 5

Parents: Anthony Tremaine (Father) Maddison (Mother - Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Other Family: Alexa Jennifer Tremaine (Twin Sister- Bal-Breelice09121994's OC),

Fairy godmother ( Adoptive Grandmother)

Maleficent (Biological Grandmother)

Lady Tremaine (Paternal Great-Grandmother)

Anastasia Tremaine (Paternal Grandmother)

Drizella Tremaine (Great - Aunt)

Dizzy Tremaine - (Great- Cousin)

Belle (Cousin)(Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Bethany (Cousin)(Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Mason (Cousin) (My OC)

Mal (Aunt)

Melissa (Aunt)

Chip Potts (Uncle)

Ben (Uncle)

Malia (Cousin)(Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Charlaine (Cousin)(Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Kyle Potts (Cousin)(Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Ziva (Adoptive Cousin)(My OC)

Appearance: Alex has short choppy Blonde hair and Green eyes slender and short, he often wears the color red and carries around a small ripped blue blankie.

Magical Abilities: Alex has the power to control and create Light, he can also shift into a dragon and has his mothers magic. He also has the tendency of accidentally transporting himself places when he gets scared or emotional.

Attitude: Alex is very protective of his Twin sister but he is also very curious and kind as well. He can be kinda a coward (but he's 5 so..what can you say) Alex is very sweet and will definitely help even the smallest of creatures.

History: The day Alex and his twin sister Alexa were born they weren't with their mother and father but instead they had been abducted and kept in a tower by Queen Leah. Queen Leah used a age speeder potion on the twins that sped up their ages to five, and had been planning on sending them to the Isle of the Lost but they were rescued by their parents and are safe living at Fairy godmothers house.

Hobbies: Playing tricks, coloring, playing

Friends: Bethany,Alexa

Enemies: Queen Leah


	4. Chapter 4: Carson

Name: Carson

Preferred Name:

Age: 17

Parents: Chad (Father) Audrey (Mother)

Other Family:

Queen Cinderella (Paternal Grandmother)

King Charming (Paternal Grandfather)

Queen Aurora (Maternal Grandmother)

King Phillip (Maternal Grandfather)

Queen Leah (Great-Grandmother)

Dizzy (Great-Cousin)

Charleigh Charming (Aunt)

Rosalie (Half Sister Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Appearance: Carson has sleek short blonde hair and Blue eyes, he often wears a Letterman jacket and long black pants with a pair of black shoes. He has a prep school style like his father but also is very fashion forward like his mother.

Magical Abilities: N/A

Attitude: Carson is rude, insensitive, dishonest and uncaring. He has a pure hatred for all VK's old or New, and sees them as nothing but nuisances that need to be kept on the Isle where they "Belong" as he would say.

History: Carson was born and raised in Auradon by his father, He was one of the founding members of the Anti VK club at Auradon Prep and he continuously bullied Princess Isabelle Evelyn Maleficent because of her magic and who her mother and grandmother was. He has a strong Belief that even the children of VK's belong in the Isle.

Hobbies: Reading, writing, Archery, Flirting

Friends:

Enemies: Belle, Ziva, Rosalie,Maleficent,Mal,Jay,Carlos,Evie,Devon,Alexa,Alexander,Mason


	5. Chapter 5: Mason

Name: Prince Mason

Preferred Name:

Age: 19

Parents: Mal (Mother) Ben (Father)

Other Family:

Maleficent (Maternal Grandmother)

Isabelle (Sister Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Belle (Paternal Grandmother)

Adam (Paternal Grandfather)

Bethany (Sister Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Bree (Aunt Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Aziz (Uncle Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Danielle Lily (Cousin Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Melissa (Aunt Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Chip Potts (Uncle Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Charlaine (Cousin Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Kyle (Cousin Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Malia (Cousin Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Ziva (Adopted Cousin My OC)

Alexa (Cousin Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Alexander (Cousin My OC)

Addison (Aunt)

Maurice (Great Grandfather)

Appearance: Mason has short brown hair like his fathers and green eyes like his mother. He often wears the colors blue and purple to commemorate both of his parents but will also wear Auradonian Colors of Yellow and Blue when away on excursions.

Magical Abilities: Can Shapeshift, Transport, Cast Spells.. He has his mothers magic and he can turn himself into a Beast if he becomes angry enough (Much like his grandfather and Father)

Attitude: Mason is Smart,Kind, Caring and Wholeheartedly a good person… He can have quite the temper which can lead him into trouble but otherwise he is protective of his family and friends.. Especially his sisters.

History: Mason is the Eldest Son of Mal and Ben therefore making him the rightful heir to the throne in Auradon, He spent alot of time Travelling throughout the different kingdoms and missed out on alot of his siblings lives. After spending some time dealing with a conflict between Arendelle and Corona he returned home and began working towards preparing to be crowned king.

Hobbies: Traveling, Drawing, Writing, making Potions

Relationship: Gabriella (Bal-Breelice09121994's OC)

Enemies: Gaston, Hades, Hadie, Gaston Jr, Gaston the Third


	6. Chapter 6: Dil

Name: Dil

Preferred Name:

Age: 4 (In Crocodile Years)

Parents: Tick Tock Croc (Father)

Other Family:

Attitude: Dil is a very sweet and sensitive Crocodile, who would never hurt a fly and would rather protect others rather then eat them. He feels that everyone deserves a chance, He is extremely kind and nice.

History: Dil was the Runt of Tick Tock Crocs children.. (Meaning he was the smallest and weakest of the others) His father left him behind on the beach on the Isle, where he got stuck in a broken shell. A young girl walked over to him and saved him from the shell, When Dil was out he thanked the little girl and was surprised when she was actually able to communicate back. Soon the girl left however and Dil saw her less and less until she came back again.

Hobbies: Swimming, Playing games, Helping people

Friends: Belle

Enemies: Everyone who is mean to him.


End file.
